Hulk Space Odyssey prt1
by ink wyrm
Summary: My firs ever fanfic. Hulk has to fight his way back to earth in odyssey type adventure!


Hulk space odyssey prt.1 

Bruce Banner had finally gotten rid of his alter ego "The Hulk". The newlywed was living out his life happily with his wife. Later that night Bruce was watching TV while his wife was away at work, soon Bruce had fallen asleep. At the same time he was dreaming; the Morani (an imperialistic race of aliens) were about to take him to their home planet Moran (fourth from the sun) their warlord leader Wrogg had ordered them to activate their tractor beam.

The brutish captain Nawrf shouted "right away lord!"

He walked over to the large 79ft.tall metallic master computer and pressed a series of blinking white buttons.

"Tractor beam ready my lord!" shouted Nawrf.

"Excellent!" "Fire!" commanded Wrogg.

Soon there was a humming noise and the large starship started to shake. Then it all died down.

"Ahhh...my head feels so weird." "I'm so dizzy" said Bruce hoarsely.

"Well it appears that you haven't suffered too much on the trip up here" said Wrogg.

Finally able to see Bruce was stunned to see that he was no longer on his couch but in a force field like bubble.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" asked Bruce

"I am Wrogg lord of Moran the war planet and how dare you speak to me as if I were a mere commoner!" screamed Wrogg in a thunderous tone.

"And what do you want with me Wrogg?" asked Bruce.

"We are going to hold a great event you see; we are going to reintroduce gamma radiation to your body. Making you The Hulk again then we will invite all the major planets leaders to come and gamble on your life!" said Wrogg in a wicked manor.

"No! You will not curse me with that burden again you bastard!" screamed Bruce.

"To late that force field contains tons of gamma radiation. Soon you will become The Incredible Hulk once again Bruce Banner!"

"Noooo!" screamed Bruce as he started to black out.

The last thing Bruce heard was Wrogg saying "Hahaha yes Bruce yes!"

Bruce had finally woken up. He was in a cell he could hear voices but his vision was still blurry and the fact that the cell was dark didn't help either. Then he finally he heard a familiar voice.

"Bruce…Bruce are you alright?" asked the mystery voice.

"Benjamin…Benjamin Grim (thing) is that you?" asked Bruce in an exited tone. "I'm so glad to hear your voice." said Bruce.

''So am I Bruce.'' "Where are we asked Benjamin?" asked Benjamin.

"We are on an alien ship we are supposed to be bet on in some intergalactic fight." said Bruce.

"Hey! Would you pin heads shut up!"

_Strange another familiar voice but this one doesn't remind me of very good times_ thought Bruce.

"And what's your name?" asked Bruce

"People call me…Juggernaut if it's any thing to you punk!" said the voice.

"And unlike you punks I came here knowing I be able to beat the snot outa you two!" said juggernaut.

"As did I" said another voice. "Allow me to introduce my self my name is Sasquatch." said the voice.

"Why would you do this!" shouted Bruce.

"For money what else." said juggernaut.

Bruce was about to say something when I purple gas flooded the cells and put the prisoners to sleep. When Bruce had woken up he was laying in a dirt covered arena. In the stands we full of millions of diverse races of aliens and a select few humans. He also noticed that he had a weird helmet on his head and that Thing Juggernaut and Sasquatch were in the arena with him. Then h finally noticed that he was The Hulk.

_No, no this can't be I…I haven't gotten angry I would have known if I transformed or not what's happened? _Bruce thought. Then Wrogg began to talk.

"Guests…You are about to witness the fight of your lives! In the western part of the arena we have The Incredible Hulk! In the eastern part of the arena we have The Invincible Juggernaut! In the northern part of the arena we have thing and in the southern part of the arena we have Sasquatch…let the fight begin!!!"

As soon as those words were said Hulk was jolted with a weird energy and suddenly be came ravenous he slammed into Sasquatch like a freight train, making a cracking noise in both the metallic wall of the arena and Sasquatches body. Sasquatch retaliated with four jabs to Hulks stomach causing none or no apparent damage. The Hulk then flung his massive hammer like fist straight into Sasquatches face breaking his nose and his jaw. Sasquatch screamed in pain as crimson rivers ran from his nostrils. The Hulk grabbed Sasquatches neck and slammed him into the ground raised his gargantuan foot and slammed it down on his skull a bone chilling cracking sound echoed through the arena even past the roaring crowd an explosion of blood splattered on his foot painting his foot crimson red. Thing saw this through the corner of his eye and froze in terror. The Juggernaut saw this opportunity and slammed his fist into Things throat knocking him down. Hulk was about to join this beating when the ground in the middle of the arena started to raise and up and with rose the planets champion Grengh. Grengh was one of the most anatomically incorrect being a human can lay eyes on. He had a deformed lumpy head, 4 arms, and two large muscular legs with insect like three toed feet.

Hulk still in an uncontrollable rage charged towards Grengh. Grengh slung a concealed mace into The Hulks head. Barely fazing Hulk, he swung his massive fist into Grenghs face knocking the champion of his feet. While Grengh was on the ground Hulk hovered over him continuously punching him in the throat till Grengh had drowned in his own blood. Hulk then walked over to Juggernaut and broke his skull on the side of the arena wall. Finally it came to Thing and Hulk. Thing was still unconscious on the ground making it easy for hulk to decapitate his friend with his bare hands. Then everything went black.


End file.
